


An Alpha's Duty

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexism, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: Jamie has to perform a duty he does not want to. But he will perform it to the best of his ability despite the consequences.





	An Alpha's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at end regarding tagging.

When he had watched Jamie being picked up, he had watched in silence. Now as Sammy waited for his mate to return, he was struggling to contain the rage in him.

It was not often that he felt anger. He had felt enormous anger when his baby had been taken, after the initial shock, he had been angry with everyone, particularly his mate, but not now.

Now his anger was firmly aimed at the people in charge. The women. He hated the women. Obviously not Meg or her fellow progressives. No, Sammy hated the women who thought it was fine to take his mate away and use him to mate with a young Omega who was going through his heat in the Omega home.

Sammy knew how the Omega would feel, terrified. He had been through it four times before being delivered to his family. Sammy knew he was lucky. He loved all the members of his pack. But he did not feel particularly lucky at that moment as he waited. Waited for his loving, kindly, gentle Alpha mate to be returned to him after being used by the system.

He looked at his watch, concern starting to creep around the anger. He had expected Jamie back an hour before. He wondered how long he should wait before calling Meg to tell her their Alpha had not been returned to them.

Meg and the others had all gone out, leaving Sammy alone, to be with Jamie when he got back. They thought the Alpha might be a little traumatised by his forced ordeal and wanted to give him some space with his own Omega to talk or just be together.

Sammy sighed loudly and went back to the window for what felt like the thousandth time.

Where was his mate?

A~B~O

_The day before…_

__‘Have you done this one before?’ asked Sammy as he pushed another piece of the puzzle into place._ _

__‘Yeah,’ nodded Jamie with a grin, ‘it’s one of my favourites. I quite often do a puzzle once then give it back to charity, but this one and a couple of the others I keep, ‘cos I like doing them.’_ _

__Sammy glanced out of the window, towards the workshop, he could just about make out Clive in the workshop, sat on the bench talking to Daniel. They were trying to plan a meal for Meg’s birthday the next week. They never really celebrated birthdays due to the laws that meant the Alphas and Omegas had to have had children by certain ages. But they liked to mark the occasion with a family meal, eating whoever's birthday it was choice of food. Meg had intimated she quite fancied one of Daniels beef wellingtons. Sammy knew Clive had been put in charge of getting the ingredients._ _

__‘We could go with him, to the supermarket,’ said Jamie who was watching him._ _

__Sammy looked back at his mate and smiled, ‘we could,’ he said._ _

__Sammy enjoyed the moments when they got to just be a family. When the pressure that was on them was not at the forefront of their minds. The bubbling worry of his next two heats was never far from the front of Sammy’s mind, so to be able to concentrate on something, anything, else was always welcome._ _

__Jamie squeezed his thigh slightly. The gentle reassurance from his mate all Sammy needed to remain calm. Jamie had rested his hand on Sammy’s thigh when they had settled next to each other at the dining room table to attack the jigsaw. Sammy liked the contact, the reaffirming of their bond. The trauma of their son being taken away was still raw for both of them, but now that Sammy had stopped blaming Jamie they had been able to seek comfort in each other’s arms._ _

__As Jamie reached out to pick up another puzzle piece his phone, which was lying on the table between them, beeped._ _

__‘What does she want now?’ asked Jamie with a mock whine to his voice._ _

__Sammy smiled, ‘perhaps some gangsters are after her?’_ _

__Jamie chuckled; they had spent some time one evening with Clive coming up with increasingly ridiculous scenarios for Jamie’s slightly dodgy boss to get involved in. She always seemed to have a deal to be done and money to be made. They knew her work was often not strictly legal._ _

__Jamie looked at his phone for a few seconds, Sammy watched his expression go from intrigue to shock and apprehension. His eyes were wide, and his breathing had sped up._ _

__‘What’s the matter?’ Sammy asked._ _

__Jamie did not answer, he lay the phone on the table and indicated for Sammy to read the email he had received._ _

__For the attention of James Attwood:__  
You are ordered to make yourself available for Alpha Duty at the time stated below.  
You are not allowed to refuse this order unless you have an exceptional reason, a list of which can be found in the attachment.  
If you fail to make yourself available, you will be subject to arrest and prosecution. 

____Sammy stared at the short, no doubt automatically generated, email. He felt his own breathing speed up as he remembered his first four heats in the Omega home. He knew what Jamie was being ordered to do, but only from the point of view of an Omega._ _ _ _

____‘I thought only prisoners were used to service Omega’s in the home?’ said Sammy quietly._ _ _ _

____Jamie was silent for a few seconds before replying, ‘my criminal record. If an area is short on available Alpha’s they use men with records…’_ _ _ _

____Jamie absentmindedly rubbed his hand over the branding he had on his right arm, the punishment he received for attacking another Alpha. None of them approved of Jamie’s punishment, he had attacked the Alpha that had raped Clive. But as Clive was a Beta male the authorities had barely taken the reason for Jamie’s behaviour into account, only lessening the sentence slightly._ _ _ _

____‘I don’t want to do it, Sammy,’ Jamie said after a few seconds, ‘I don’t want to hurt them. They’re only boys.’_ _ _ _

____Sammy realised he was the only one who could talk his mate around._ _ _ _

____‘You have to do it,’ he said. ‘You would be imprisoned if you didn’t...and I don’t want that to happen. And... they need to be mated, the age of consent is sixteen, when Omega mature, they won’t be younger than that. Even though I was scared during my first heats, I still needed to mate. The urge was the same. The need.’_ _ _ _

____Jamie did not look placated._ _ _ _

____‘Look,’ said Sammy, ‘I know I’ve said it was scary and horrible. But I had prisoners each time. They were just doing as they were told, they didn’t care about me. You, yes you’re doing as you’re told as well, but you can and will be more caring to the Omega. I know you will.’_ _ _ _

____Jamie was staring at his lap._ _ _ _

____‘If you refuse, they will arrest you and you will end up doing it anyway. Or you’ll end up...wherever Danny might end up if I don’t get pregnant next August by him.’_ _ _ _

____Jamie managed to look back up as Sammy continued, his voice barely more than a whisper._ _ _ _

____‘And I don’t want to face the possibility of losing you both…’_ _ _ _

____A~B~O_ _ _ _

____Sammy clutched Jamie’s hand. They were sat on the sofa together, the rest of the family spread about the room. None of them had been concentrating on the film they had been watching, all too preoccupied with what Jamie was going to be doing the following day._ _ _ _

____Jamie had been quiet ever since he received the email, he had reluctantly replied, stating he would be waiting to be picked up the following morning. He had rung his boss who was, as always, totally understanding of his situation. She had known about Jamie’s conviction when she employed him._ _ _ _

____When Daniel had made the decision to turn the television off, none of them had complained._ _ _ _

____‘What was it like?’ asked Jamie quietly. ‘When you were...serviced?’_ _ _ _

____Jamie had said the word ‘serviced’ with derision. The official term for an Alpha mating and knotting a young Omega was accurate. The Alpha was providing a service to young Omega who were under eighteen and not with a family and the men who would become their Alpha’s._ _ _ _

____Sammy glanced at the rest of the family, he knew he was in a safe environment and could talk openly, but it was still odd to talk about mating. Particularly in front of Meg._ _ _ _

____‘I could go, if you want to talk about this,’ said Meg sensing Sammy’s reluctance._ _ _ _

____Sammy shook his head, ‘it’s OK,’ he said._ _ _ _

____He took a few seconds to think through what he would say to his mate, he wanted to placate him, but knew he could not. His own experiences had not been pleasant._ _ _ _

____‘My first heat, it came on quite quickly, which I think is normal. I knew I was the right age to go into heat but had no idea what it would feel like. They had talked to us about it, but the descriptions they gave were not really accurate.’_ _ _ _

____Sammy did not have to elaborate on who ‘they’ were: the women who looked after the Omega were supposed to be trained to deal with the boys as they grew up and went through their first few heats._ _ _ _

____‘I was taken away from my friends. Bill had been through two heats, he wanted to stay with me and comfort me, but they wouldn’t allow it. It’s all very regulated. Clinical.’_ _ _ _

____Sammy paused, he sighed, shaking his head at the memory._ _ _ _

____‘I was told to strip off and wash. The matron stayed with me. Then I was taken to one of the heat rooms. They’re like the hospital rooms. All sterile. There’s a bed with a mattress, one of those easy to clean ones. The matron sat on a chair in the corner. She had a clipboard and a pen. I’ve no idea what she was record-’_ _ _ _

____‘Did the matron stay...when you were…’_ _ _ _

____Jamie trailed off, his eyes wide, staring at Sammy who nodded._ _ _ _

____‘They’re there for our safety,’ he said. ‘All the Alpha’s I was with were prisoners. I don’t think any were free men with convictions like you. Not that she did anything. She just sat there, watching. The first time...when I was knotted, it really hurt, he didn't tell me, and I moved a bit. I cried. She just sat there.’_ _ _ _

____‘I don’t want to hurt him,’ said Jamie._ _ _ _

____‘You won’t hurt him,’ Sammy reassured his mate again._ _ _ _

____Clive, who was sat next to Daniel on the two-seater sofa leaned forward, ‘they have to be knotted, Jamie, you will be helping them. It’s horrible that you’re being forced into doing it but it has to be done-’_ _ _ _

____‘I hate the fucking system,’ Jamie spurted out, the tears in his eyes finally falling down his cheeks._ _ _ _

____Sammy had been watching his mate fight the tears for some time. He shuffled closer and cuddled into Jamie who held onto him tightly._ _ _ _

____Sammy wished there was another way to deal with the young Omega. He well remembered needing to mate, despite being terrified. He wished he could have had an Alpha as gentle as he knew Jamie would be when he had been through his first few heats._ _ _ _

____He knew his mate did not want to be used by the system, but only Alpha males could deal with an Omega heat. Artificial knots did not work._ _ _ _

____‘I'm sorry,’ said Jamie, after he had calmed down a little. He looked embarrassed to have broken down in front of them all._ _ _ _

____‘You have nothing to be sorry about,’ reassured Meg. ‘We know you're struggling with this and we're here for you.’_ _ _ _

____‘Thank you,’ said Jamie._ _ _ _

____Sammy hoped his mate would not be affected too much by what was to come._ _ _ _

____A~B~O_ _ _ _

_____Now…_ _ _ _ _

______Sammy opened the door before Jamie reached it. His mate looked ashen, his face blank, showing no expression. Sammy reached out and took Jamie’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Are you alright?’ asked the Omega, unable to hide the concern in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jamie looked at him, a little vacantly, for a few seconds before nodding. Sammy was unconvinced. Jamie had looked very stiff and uncomfortable as he had walked along the path. If Sammy had not been attuned to his mate's scent, he might not have noticed his return. No vehicle had arrived, he guessed Jamie had got the bus home._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Alpha allowed the Omega to lead him into the kitchen. Jamie did not say anything as Sammy pulled out one of the breakfast bar stools and indicated for him to sit down._ _ _ _ _ _

______When his mate hissed in pain as he eased himself onto the seat, Sammy could not contain his concern any longer._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘You are not alright, Jamie, what’s the matter?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sammy reached out and went to stroke his mates back, when Jamie moved away sharply causing him to hiss in pain again Sammy felt the anger welling up inside him again._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘What’s the matter? Are you hurt?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘I was punished…’_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘For what?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jamie looked at him, his eyes wet with tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______A~B~O_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Earlier..._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie stood on the pavement. He had been instructed that he did not need to bring anything with him. All he had with him was his phone, wallet and keys. He pulled his coat a little tighter as the cold December wind picked up a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A black saloon car swung into the road, it indicated and pulled up to a stop next to him, the passenger window open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘James Attwood?’ asked the woman from the driving seat leaning over slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Get in.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He climbed into the front passenger seat. Two more Alpha males were sat in the rear of the car. Jamie would have rather sat in the back, away from the woman. The men were silent, Jamie suspected he had the same apprehensive expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As she put the car in gear and pulled away the woman spoke to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘It will only take fifteen minutes to get to the home, so listen carefully, I won’t have time to answer questions.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She paused, glanced at Jamie who nodded, then looked in the rear-view mirror waiting for the other Alpha’s to nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘You will be with a group of prisoners at the home, there were not enough imprisoned Alpha’s available, which is why you three have been called to perform your duty. Once we get to the home you will be treated in the same manner as the prisoners. It makes things work a lot smoother if all of you are treated the same. You each have a criminal conviction and were lucky to avoid a custodial sentence so you should think yourselves lucky that this is all you have to deal with.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The woman spoke in a disparaging tone. Jamie wondered if she knew what each of them had done to earn their convictions. The thought of being treated like a prisoner was worrying. He knew prisons were harsh. And most Alpha’s who were imprisoned were given life sentences. The rumours about the conditions were not pleasant, the men were apparently forced to mate older childless Omegas when in rut. Jamie wondered if any of the rumours were true. He hated the thought of vulnerable Omegas being mated with imprisoned Alpha’s. It was bad enough that prisoners with lesser convictions were used on the young Omega in their homes, a supposed safe environment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The woman continued to tell them what was expected of them, ‘you will be used to service one Omega. You will knot the Omega. Once your knot has gone down you will leave. You will be allowed to wash and given a travel warrant to return home.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie shook his head; they would not even be taken home. Once they had performed their duty they were no longer of use to the women. Jamie rubbed at his branding scar, wishing he had never been in the fight which had put him on the list of eligible Alpha’s to service young Omega. The only good thing to come out of the fight had been getting some revenge for Clive, although Clive did not see it that way, thought Jamie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The woman turned the car into a small car park outside a large building. Jamie recognised the signage from his own days in the Alpha home, but the decor was much softer, even from the outside. The Alpha homes were very strict, Jamie knew that was because Alpha’s were strong and prone to outbursts of anger as they matured. They needed to be kept in a disciplined environment. But the Omega were a much quieter, vulnerable, sex and needed help to prepare them for the outside world. Having seen how scared Sammy had been when he first joined their pack Jamie was not looking forward to dealing with a terrified young Omega enduring one of his first heats._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The car was brought to a halt next to a prison van. Jamie counted five small windows on the side of the van and guessed there were five more on the other side. He wondered if the van had been full. Were he and the other two Alpha’s to be mixing with ten prisoners?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Through that door,’ said the woman, pointing towards a secure looking door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Alpha’s stepped out of the door. Jamie could tell the other two men were equally reluctant to fulfil their duty. One of the men was younger than Jamie, he guessed the man was only twenty. He looked nervous, a nasty looking scar across the young Alpha’s cheek told Jamie the man had probably been convicted of assault or a public order offence. The other man was older, he looked very withdrawn. Jamie wondered what had happened to the man to leave him in such a state. Jamie took the lead, wanting to get the day over with as soon as he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The door was opened for them as they reached it. He stepped inside the building followed by the other two Alpha’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The room they entered was starkly furnished. There were lockers along one wall with a table next to them. A wooden bench sat in the middle of the room. Two Law Enforcement women were waiting for them. Jamie could not help feeling wary around the women. His punishment had been carried out by Law Enforcement women. Jamie was happy to admit to himself that they scared him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Strip,’ said one of the women who Jamie thought could do with a shave, her top lip was covered in dark hair. ‘Put your clothes in the lockers, give the keys to me. Once you’ve stripped you can go through to the examination room one at a time. Once you’ve been cleared to perform your duty you can take disposable overalls from the box on the table.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The younger Alpha looked very embarrassed. His face had turned crimson. Jamie remembered the women at his home had never bothered to hide their interest in them as they matured. Jamie wondered if the younger Alpha had been on the receiving end of such attention, he might not have been out of the home for very long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The older man had sat down on the bench and was pulling his shoes off. Jamie followed suit, nodding to the younger man to do the same. He did not want to see the young Alpha punished for his reticence. Alpha’s were seen as strong and dominating, but they were still easily cowed by the Law Enforcement women with their tasers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie glanced at the women a couple of times as he peeled off his clothes. They were clearly enjoying watching the men revealing their bodies. He felt humiliated, but he had broken the law, and was paying the price._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The older man stood up and walked to the medical room, he disappeared inside. Jamie waited for the young Alpha to finish stripping before moving to stand outside the room with him, he tried to shield the younger man from the women who smirked at his efforts. He wanted to offer some verbal reassurance to the man but knew it would not be a good idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When the older man exited the medical room, Jamie expected the young Alpha to enter but the man hesitated. Jamie walked past him, giving his arm a friendly squeeze as he went._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie was surprised to find an older Omega in the medical room. The man, in the uniform of a nurse, smiled at him, but it was a sad smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘It’s nothing to worry about,’ said the Omega, ‘I just have to make sure you haven’t got any diseases or open wounds that could affect the Omega you service.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie managed a small smile when the nurse used air quotes around the word ‘service’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He stood in the centre of the clinically clean room as the Omega looked him over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘I need to touch your genitals,’ said the Omega. ‘I know you go through all this at your annual medical, but they want to be sure the lads are not going to be infected with anything.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie nodded; he could feel his cheeks reddening as the nurse gently touched his cock to inspect it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a few seconds, the Omega straightened up, ‘all good. You’ll be fine, just do as you’re told. You can go back out, put the overalls on, you’ll feel a bit better when you’re covered up again.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie nodded, he hesitated for a moment, the nurse looked at him expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘The lad outside...he’s really nervous. Can you offer him some reassurance?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The nurse smiled, ‘I’ll do my best,’ he replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie nodded his thanks and returned to the first room, holding the door open for the reluctant younger man as he went. The older Alpha was sat on the bench dressed in the disposable overalls. As Jamie let go of the door to the examination room the man held out a folded set of overalls for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Thanks,’ said Jamie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘No talking.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Law Enforcement woman took a couple of steps forward, Jamie looked at her for a few seconds before turning away and unfolding the overalls. As he pulled the paper clothes on he glanced at the older man who looked sorry for causing Jamie to be shouted at. Jamie managed a quick smile. He noticed the man was holding another set of overalls ready to give to the younger Alpha. The small attempt at camaraderie from the man was touching. Jamie appreciated it, even if it was an unwelcome move as far as the women were concerned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They sat in silence until the younger Alpha returned, he quickly pulled on his own flimsy overalls. As he sat down, the Enforcement women moved to stand in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘You will be joining the prisoners in the next room. You will do as you are told, when you are told.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The woman with the moustache indicated for them to follow her. She opened the door and stepped through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A~B~O_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie surreptitiously looked at the prisoners. The men had all stared at him and the other convicted Alphas as they were ushered into the room. The imprisoned Alpha’s that were used to service the Omega had been convicted of relatively minor crimes. The Alpha’s would have been chosen because they were far enough away from their ruts to be easily overpowered by the Law Enforcement women._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The room was silent, none of the prisoners had uttered a word, a couple were staring at the Enforcement women with disdain, but all appeared to know their place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A couple of the prisoners looked quite intimidating; Jamie felt sorry for the Omegas who were mated by them. There would be no chance of the young Omega getting pregnant as the Alpha’s were not in rut, but it would still be an uncomfortable experience, Jamie was sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were all wearing the same paper overalls, the only thing that differentiated the three free men was the lack of a collar. The prisoners all wore shock collars. Jamie had heard that the Alpha’s were controlled during the ruts with the collars as it was the only time they were stronger than the women._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________An officious looking woman, the first he had seen wearing a suit and not a uniform, stepped onto a small raised platform. The Alphas looked towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘You will each be taken to an Omega in heat. They are already at the stage of needing to mate. There will be no need to engage in any kind of foreplay with them. They will present to you; you will mate with them and knot them. If they pass out when they are knotted, you are permitted to touch them to arrange you both to lie on your sides. Other than your hands on their hips to keep them steady you will not have any interaction. You are here to perform a service. Your duty.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The besuited woman paused and looked at them all scanning the faces of the men slowly. Jamie guessed the woman had made the speech many times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘You will not touch their genitals with your hands. You will not stroke their backs or offer any kind of comfort.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One of the men sniggered. The woman glared at him before making a note on her clipboard. Jamie was sure the official women slept with their clipboards, they all seemed to carry them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Once your knot has gone down, you will withdraw, regardless of the state of consciousness of the Omega. You will redress and leave the room. There is no need to remain to mate with the Omega a second time. We will decide if that is needed.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie was disgusted. Sammy had told him how awful his heats had been in the home. He now fully understood why his mate had been so scared the first time they had mated. Despite the fact that Sammy could not fight the urge to be with an Alpha he was still in control enough, for most of his heat to feel fear. What the Omega went through at the home was a mere necessity. The poor young men had to mate, or they would be extremely ill. The leaders had deemed it a service that Alpha’s who were not contributing to society could provide. Jamie was sure there would be enough volunteers to help the Omega through the vulnerable first heats without needing to use criminals._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was too much wrong with the country, thought Jamie. If only Meg could change it all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A~B~O_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Omega was lying curled up on the small bed, he was naked, the sheen of heat sweats obvious. He had the typical small frame of an Omega; his dark hair was plastered to him with sweat. Jamie could tell the Omega needed to mate urgently. He was starting not to find things surprising any more, the poor Omega were forced to wait until they could not help themselves, until they would submit to any Alpha male._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As he had stepped into the room the young man had looked at him expectantly. But there was also fear and uncertainty in his expression. The Law Enforcement women who had pointed at the door he was to enter had told him the Omega was seventeen and going through his first heat. Jamie could not imagine how frightened the young man was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie had slept with Sammy a few times between his heats but had never mated with an Omega when they were in heat when he was not in rut. The sensations he felt as he pulled off his overalls were strange. He wanted to mate with the Omega but did not have the same uncontrollable need to be with him as he did when he was in rut and his mate was in heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The biggest, weirdest thing, other than the fact he was about to have sex with a stranger, was that there was a woman in the room. The matron, who was only a small step down from being a Law Enforcement officer was sat in the corner of the room watching him. She had one of the ever-present clipboards. She glanced at the clock on the wall before making a note on the clipboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Matron, Jamie guessed she was in her fifties had greying hair. She was a little overweight, but not so much that she could be referred to as fat. Her short, bobbed, hair did not suit her face in the slightest. If Jamie was attracted to women, he doubted he would be attracted to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The woman glared at him and raised her eyebrows, a clear indication that he should get on with what he was there to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Omega was still looking at him but had shifted his position slightly. Jamie could tell the young man wanted to touch himself to gain some small relief to his heat symptoms. But that was discouraged, and he probably did not want to do so in front of the matron. Sammy had told him that he was only allowed to masturbate in the home when he was in heat, it was proven to help Omega to dull the need to mate for a few hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not wishing to leave the young man uncomfortable and knowing that he could help him, Jamie began to pull off his overalls. He could see the matron watching with interest. Jamie felt very self-conscious but tried to push the feeling away and concentrate on the Omega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As he stepped out of the overalls, he could see the Omega staring at his cock. Jamie guessed the virgin Omega was intimidated by the size of his Alpha cock compared to his own much smaller evolutionary throwback._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘It’s alright,’ said Jamie, keeping his voice as even and calm as he could, ‘you’ll be able to take me. You’re designed for this. I’ll be slow.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Quiet,’ said the Matron firmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both men looked at her. Jamie could tell the Omega was more scared of her than of him. The matron wrote something on her clipboard, her pen scratching at the paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie refocused on the young man who was panting slightly. As he approached the bed the Omega submissively turned and positioned himself on his forearms and knees, presenting himself to the Alpha male for mating. Jamie had asked Sammy once if the position was taught to them. He had said it was, but he did not know if it would be a natural position or not, during his heats in the home that was the only position he had been taken in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Jamie climbed onto the bed behind the Omega, he realised he would have to rearrange the young man slightly. His knees were too close together. Despite knowing he would probably get shouted at again Jamie gently pushed the young Omega’s legs further apart before stroking his hips for a few seconds to get the young man to calm down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The matron did not shout but she did cough loudly. Jamie could hear the pen scratching across the paper again, but he decided to concentrate on doing his duty. The woman and her admonishment could wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He managed to stroke his thumb across the Omega’s buttocks without the woman noticing, she was obviously more interested in looking at him than the Omega she was supposed to be protecting. As he eased into the Omega the man tensed up for a few seconds. Jamie paused, waiting for the Omega to get used to him. Jamie tried to remember all the things Sammy had told him about his own first heat, what had been uncomfortable for him. Jamie wanted to help the Omega to get through the trauma as easily as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Omega relaxed quickly; Jamie thrust into him a few times. He knew he could give the man the knot he needed straight away but wanted him to be ready for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘I’m going to knot you now, is that alright?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie had always respected the Omega he slept with, they deserved it. He knew he would be told off for speaking again but he did not care anymore. What he did care about was the young man he was mating with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The barked demand for silence from the matron did not even distract Jamie, he saw the Omega nod his head ones. That was all that mattered. He had the man’s permission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Omega gasped a few times as he got used to the thickening of Jamie’s cock and the invasion of his cunt. Jamie was ready for the man to pass out. Reaching forward and stopping him from simply slumping forward. He eased the Omega onto his side and got comfortable behind him. Heeding the words of the Law Enforcement women, he did not hold the Omega, despite wishing to offer him comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jamie could just about see the Matron watching him over the shoulder of the delirious Omega. He scowled at her. She wrote something on her clipboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘What the fuck have I done wrong now?’ asked Jamie, unable to stop himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The woman, her eyes wide and her mouth open, did not reply. She snorted before making another note on her clipboard whilst shaking her head. Jamie started to regret snapping at the woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A~B~O_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Now…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy had pulled out the next stool and climbed up to be closer to his mate. He still did not know what was causing Jamie pain, so he settled for laying his hand over Jamie’s wrist rather than touching him anywhere else. From what Jamie had told him, it was obvious he had been subjected to the swift justice that was meted out to Alphas. But his mate had not deserved whatever had been done to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Tell me what happened,’ said Sammy when Jamie had been silent for more than a few seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘When I withdrew from him, he stirred a little but didn’t fully come around. I knew by then I was in trouble whatever I did so I made sure he was in a comfortable position before I left him. I put the stupid overalls on again and left the room...I thought I was just going to get told off. I got as far as showering and putting my clothes back on. I guess it took the bitchy matron a few minutes to tell the others I’d broken their stupid rules...I was just about to leave when they stopped me.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy squeezed his mates’ hand, offering what reassurance he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘The Enforcement women told me I had broken the rules and had to be disciplined to keep me in line. ‘Cos I already have a conviction I’m apparently subject to stricter rules-’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Meg is going to be so mad when she finds out what happened,’ said Sammy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jamie nodded, ‘they put me in the prison van.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy could not hide the shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘I was terrified. I thought they were just going to lock me up with the prisoners. Just like that. It was horrible in the cell in the van. I don’t think I’ve ever felt claustrophobic before but it was like I couldn’t breathe in there.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jamie paused, taking a couple of deep breaths. Sammy wanted him to continue, wanted him to get the ordeal out into the open, but could not rush his mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘When we got to the prison, I could hear the other prisoners being let out of the van. Some were talking about how much they’d enjoyed being with the Omega. I hate to think how some of them were treated. It’s so wrong Sammy.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Then they came for me, I had my hands cuffed behind me and they escorted me into the prison. I was shaking. Some of the prisoners were laughing at me and jeering.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jamie paused again, he shifted slightly, wincing as he did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘They took me to a discipline room. One of them read out the charge, I can’t remember what she said, my head was reeling. All I remember was them saying I had a choice of corporal punishment or two weeks in the prison.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘You opted for the punishment?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘I couldn’t face being in there for two weeks...I’m sorry.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Don’t be sorry, whichever you picked would have been awful.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘They took the handcuffs off me and ordered me to strip...they made me stand in front of a sort of frame and strapped my wrists up. I was flogged.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Flogged?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jamie nodded, ‘five times. Once for each time I pissed them off, I think. I could barely stand when she’d finished. It was like when I was branded, they didn’t do anything to check I was OK. They just told me to get dressed, that justice had been done. I was given money for the bus home and sent on my way.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As Jamie had finished going over what had happened his words had sped up. Sammy wondered if he just wanted to get it out, as if telling it quickly would make it go away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘What sort of lash did they use? I need to look at your back, you might need a doctor.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jamie looked at Sammy, ‘I don’t want a fucking woman looking at me ever again,’ he said with anger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy moved back a little, he did not often see Jamie angry, his mate was usually very gentle. Jame realised what he had done and looked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Sorry,’ he said. ‘I don’t think it’s any more than bruising. I’ve read somewhere that they use a lash that doesn’t break the skin when they flog us.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘I’m still going to need to look,’ said Sammy firmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jamie nodded and eased himself off the stool. Sammy led him up to Jamie’s bedroom. Jamie tried to pull his t-shirt off but hissed in pain again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Just let me pull it up,’ said Sammy as he guided his mate to sit on the edge of his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As gently as he could, Sammy eased Jamie’s t-shirt up. He was shocked at the bruises that were revealed. The five strokes of the lash were easy to see. The bruising was already coming out, it was no wonder his mate had been walking stiffly. Travelling home on a no doubt bumpy bus would not have helped him. The dark, almost black, bruises covered his mates back, Jamie would be suffering for some days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Lie down,’ instructed Sammy his natural need to look after his mate kicking in, ‘there’s some stuff in the bathroom for bruises. I’ll get it.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wandered through to the family bathroom and looked for the balm he knew was there. A wave of anger washed over him again. Sammy sat on the edge of the bath for a few seconds, concentrating on not letting his emotions get the better of him. He wanted only a calming scent to come from him. He did not want his mate to be worked up any more than he already was. If Sammy could keep himself calm, it would help to calm Jamie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After a couple of minutes, Sammy deemed himself ready to deal with his injured mate. He walked back to Jamie’s bedroom. The persecuted man had managed to pull his t-shirt off and had laid down on the bed on his side. Sammy was sure Jamie had been crying, he hated to see his Alpha brought to tears. He knew Jamie saw it as weakness, he was supposed to be the big strong Alpha, the protector. But as they all knew even the Alpha’s were secondary to the females and could be beaten into submission with ease._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Jamie. He pushed the Alpha onto his front and began to gently rub the balm into his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘I’m sorry I got in trouble again,’ said Jamie quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘From what you’ve told me,’ said Sammy, ‘you made sure that Omega had the best treatment he could get. You were more worried about him than yourself.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Which is how it should be,’ said Jamie. ‘Omega are the more important and should be treated with the greatest respect. Using prisoners to deal with their early heats. It’s...it’s barbaric.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy sighed, ‘I know,’ he paused for a few seconds as he worked the balm into his mate’s back before continuing. ‘I’m not sure what Meg is working on at the moment. Perhaps we could ask her to look at it. Although I’m sure she already has.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jamie nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy put the top back on the tube of balm and wiped his fingers on a tissue. He stretched out next to Jamie and took his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Thank you,’ said Jamie with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘I wish I could do more.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Just being here is enough.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘I know this is going to sound odd,’ said Sammy, ‘but thank you. For making sure that young Omega was looked after. I wish one of the Alpha’s that took me, when I was in the home, had been as gentle as I know you would have been with him.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jamie smiled, before a slight look of concern crossed his face, ‘it’s not weird for you, is it? Knowing I’ve been with another Omega?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy chuckled, ‘you were made to do that, Jamie,’ he said, ‘how could I be weirded out by that. It’s not like you’ve been unfaithful. I mean, I’ve slept with six different Alpha’s. It’s just the way it is.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sammy was pleased his Alpha had calmed down. Jamie had been very wound up when he had arrived home. He was also glad that Jamie had managed to tell him all that had happened. It meant that when the others got home his mate would not have to tell it all again. Sammy would relate what had happened to save Jamie having to go through it all a second time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wondered if Meg would be able to do something to help the young Omegas. But there were so many aspects of their lives that needed to be changed, not least the appalling treatment of the Alphas for even the slightest wrongdoing. Jamie had merely been doing his duty as an Alpha, taking care of an Omega in heat. But the stupid rules had got in the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Something had to change, and Sammy wanted to be there when it did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The End._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as 'underage' as the age of consent varies from country to country. The Omega in question is 17 in this story. I've also tagged the 'rape/non-con' to be on the safe side, I do not consider the 'mating' in this story as non-consensual in the world I have created, unpleasant yes, but not non-consensual.


End file.
